


Obsession III

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a drabble, <a href="http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/520574.html">Obsession</a> to which <a href="http://sdk.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdk.insanejournal.com/"><b>sdk</b></a> replied with <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dracoharry100/367874.html">Obsession II</a>. This is my cunningly named response. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obsession III

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble, [Obsession](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/520574.html) to which [](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/) replied with [Obsession II](http://community.livejournal.com/dracoharry100/367874.html). This is my cunningly named response. ;)

Title: Obsession III  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Another drabble written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #87 Patience  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls!  
Authors Notes: I wrote a drabble, [Obsession](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/520574.html) to which [](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/) replied with [Obsession II](http://community.livejournal.com/dracoharry100/367874.html). This is my cunningly named response. ;)

  
~

Obsession III

~

He leaned in, eyes narrowed. “You know exactly what I’m talking about; don’t try my patience.”

The only reply he received was a quirked eyebrow. He growled.

“Potter? Malfoy?”

They sprang apart, flushing as they stole clandestine looks at each other.

“You must cease this perpetual feuding,” Hooch snapped. “Find another way to work off your antagonism, just keep it out of the Quidditch shed. The next time I see something like this I’ll deduct points!”

“Yes, Madam,” they chorused, standing stiffly until she was gone.

After a final glare, they left separately. But both continued to watch the other.

~


End file.
